Tom and Jerry: A Christmas Carol/Transcript
Butch Cat's Ghost Butch: Look to see me no more. Spirit of Christmas Past (Tom opens his eyes and blinks to see a voluptuous and attractive woman with short red hair and big breasts) Red: I am the Spirit of Christmas Past. Rise and walk with me, kitty. (Tom's eyes widen, shakes his head as he points to the window, pointing out that his liable to fall) Red: Oh, don't worry, Thomas. Just dold my hand and you will be fine. Red: these are shadows of what have been, so they cannot see or hear us, Thomas. (Tom recognizes a sad and lonely gray little kitten who resembles a younger version of himself) (Kitten Tom meows sadly as he is out in the cold snowy weather all alone, he had been tossed outside and abandoned by his owner on Christmas Eve) Red: Let us see another Christmas, shall we? (Dissolve to: a workhouse. There is a Christmas party, Droopy Dog, Barney Bear, and Screwey Squirrel are there. Tom Cat sees a beautiful and attractive white female cat, Toodles Galore. Tom asks her to dance, and she accepts) (Dissolve to: a counting house. Toodles Galore is unhappy with Tom) Toodles Galore: Tom, an idol has taken place in your heart. (Tom looks at her, confused) Toodles Galore: I am talking about your love for money. Tom tell me, what is more important to you, me or your money? Spirit of Christmas Present ???: Enter, pussycat! (Much to Tom's surprise, he sees a grey bulldog dressed in a festive green robe and donned with evergreen wreath and carrying a torch. He also sees steaks, bones, ham, turkeys, mince pies and lots of food all around) Spike: Come in and know be better, Cat! I am the ghost of Christmas present! Spike: Touch my robe, pussycat. (Jerry comes in with his nephew Tuffy on his shoulder. Tuffy has been a bit frail recently) Cherie: How did little Tuffy behave today, Jerry? Tuffy starts hacking and coughing gets up from his seat and comes to Tuffy's aid collapses on the floor as Jerry helps him back up and her niece and nephew watch in concern touches Tuffy's forehead and Jerry clings onto him in fear gulps in worry and in fear, and then turns to Ghost of Christmas Present/Spike, pointing to Tuffy, as if to ask if Tuffy will live Ghost of Christmas Present/Spike: I see an empty seat and a crutch next to the table... gasps in horror (Cherie's niece and nephew race to the table, cheering "hurrah!) Tuffy: God bless us everyone!!! (Tom begs the spirit for Tuffy to be spared) Ghost of Christmas Present/Spike: ...If these shadows remain unchanged, the little grey mouse will die gulps in horror cut to. Spirit of Christmas Future is left alone and he soon finds himself surrounded by fog and face-to-face with a faceless, silent black cloaked figure. Tom is shaking in fear as lightning flashes before the figure, who is the Spirit of Christmas Yet to Come (Tom shrieks in horror at the sight of the spirit, but cloaked Spectre still stands as the grey feline shakes his knees and tells him to come along) Dissolve to. Tom and the Spirit of Christmas Future walk past Meathead, Lightning and Topsy talking. Topsy: When did he die? Meathead: Last night. He lost last of his nine lives. What did he do with the money he left behind? Lightning: I dunno. Didn't leave it to anyone. Probably having a cheap funeral. Meathead: I certainly won't mind going if lunch is provided! Cut to: A Junkyard. A group of cats collecting Tom's possessions, such as his food dish, collar, his blanket, cream dish, cat toys, Fade to. A cemetery. Tom follows the Spirit as they pause to a small funeral, where they see Jerry and Cherie and her niece and nephew, and they are shedding tears. Jerry is holding a small crutch which belonged to Tuffy while standing in front of a small headstone which reads, "Tuffy Mouse," Then the Specter takes Tom to another grave, the grave of the greedy and selfish soul with a headstone which reads "Thomas Cat," Tom screams in horror as his eyes pop out in comic effect. He then gets down to his knees, pleading and begging the specter for another chance, promising that he will change his ways. However, a hole begins to open underneath him and he begins to fall. Tom grand the root, begging and pleading even more as loses his grip and begins to plummet to an open casket, awaiting him. Tom: NOOOOOOO!!!!! Christmas Day: God Bless Us Everyone Tom flails around in his bed, and suddenly he wakes up. Then he looks around and out the window. He then asks a young kitten what day it is. Kitten: Why it's Christmas Day! Tuffy: God bless us everyone! Category:Scripts Category:Transcripts Category:Article stubs